Truth: Nothing Fair About It
by Fan of the Creed
Summary: No Summary for this. Just read it. I personally like the new way that I right. For now, just nudity. Shadamy for someone's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Truth: Nothing Fair About It

Chapter 1: Nightmare and Periods??

It was nighttime. It seemed peaceful to most; no wind in the trees, no rain, no anything. But in one house, everything was far from calm and peaceful…

A pink hedgehog was writhing under her sheets. Sweat drenched her body, as a nightmare ravaged her mind, pulling memories that she kept under lock and key. She curled into a ball and shifted so much. Tears sprung from her closed eyes. She whispered and whimpered with fear. Her movements became more sporadic.

"No…" she whispered.

She opened her eyes…to a field. The field was beautiful, with silver flowers reflecting the moonlight. She sat up slowly and looked closer. There was a tree line made of pines, several hundred yards away. A glistening lake with the full moon lay like a pool of silver by the northern trees. A large willow with fireflies that flew around on wings lit up the tree like a candle. And every star was like a glowing beacon of light, showing off a heavenly glow that you could never see with pollution in the air. She pulled her feet under her and planted her feet on the ground. She slowly straightened her knees and her back, standing up tall and beautiful. She wore a large red shirt with black pants. She was beautiful, no doubt, but a feature stood out among the rest. Her face, with the full moon shining on it, looked like the face of a goddess. It was a beautiful shape; the shape of a heart that would beat with energy and strength behind each pump. Her quills were down to her lower back, some curling and shining like rippling water.

But of all those features, nothing stood out more than her eyes. They were emeralds that would make any treasure hunter green with envy! Her most valuable jewel was with her, no matter where she went. Those same emeralds scanned again. The girl knew this place somehow. But she could not place a finger on it.

Then she heard it. The sounds that boiled her blood and made it run colder than the snow.

The roars of demons.

She knew what was happening. Her quills flew as she whipped her head around. At the northern tree line, colors flash. Familiar hedgehog raced by her. Two silver hedgehogs and one light pink hedgehog raced out of the trees. The male was in shining armor, made of bronze that glowed like the stars above. He carried a sword also made of bronze, but this one had an inner glow like a fire. His other hand held the young female's hand. She had the same emeralds that could make anyone's heart melt. Her face was beautiful, almost like an angel's. She was smaller than the others. She was in a ripped tunic and pants. She was flanked by a stunning girl. She couldn't have been over 14, but she was the most beautiful thing that almost anyone could ever lay their eyes on. She was curvy, but there was no doubt that she had muscles to her. She carried a bow and urged the little girl along. She wore the same style of clothes, but hers were better for camouflage. They ran faster…until the girl tripped.

She tried to get up, but she had hurt herself. That was when the army broke through the tree line.

It was massive. At least 10,000 demons charged through the trees, trying to get to the hedgehogs. Then, arrows flew over them and hit the demons. Most were hit and instantly killed, but some were just injured, screeching in pain. Tents became uncloaked by the south tree line and women of every age grabbed a bow and started to fire. Each arrow hit at least on demon. Two others ran out to meet the hedgehogs. The male pick her up and ran, but the army had put up their shields, making it impossible to get a hit in. They met the white females halfway. Then the male looked back. The army was getting closer. If their defense wasn't broken, they would over run the entire area. He handed the girl to the females. Then he looked back. He turned his head back around with a fierce gaze.

"Take the girls! I'll punch a hole in their defenses! Take them back to your camp!" he said.

They girls nodded and started to run back to the tent. The little girl in the right one's shoulder kicked and screamed.

"HUNTER!! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face like little rivers.

He turned to them. He gave them a sweet and sad smile. He bowed to her.

"To protect my sister, Amelia Rozial of the Royal family of Cloud City, I sacrifice myself for you. May my sisters live a beautiful life. And let little Rose bloom," he said.

Then he smiled at her one last time. He turned and ran toward the army, which was about 25 yards away. The women ran faster to help the others. The pink girl held out her hands for him as tears ran down her face.

"HUUUNNNTTTEEERRRRRRR!" she screamed.

Suddenly, everything was dark. A female voice came out of nowhere.

"The one you thought you love most will leave you too," it said in a raspy voice.

She shot up from her bed as an alarm went off. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. She looked at the clock. It was 10:00 am. She hit the stop button and calmed down. She got out of bed and landed on the floor in her now drenched clothes. She pulled them off and took slow, deliberate steps to her closet. She was thinking over that eerie message. She was so lost in thought that she ran right into the closet door. She landed on her carpeted floor with a thud. She frowned her herself and blew some quills out of her face. She grabbed the knob of the door and pulled herself up. She opened the door and took a look at the calendar. Today was her 17th birthday! She did a happy twirl, giggling slightly. She stopped spinning and pulled out her usually clothes, which had changed over the years. She changed from that flimsy little red dress to silk halter top and short shorts. She looked in the mirror and sighed. To her surprise, the mirror she moved completely different from her. Amelia blinked a few times and shook her head. The mirror cocked her head.

"Something wrong Amy?" she asked.

Amy wasn't sure what to make of the mirror. But, none the less, she talked to it.

"It-it's just a nightmare," she stated.

"Come on. Both you and I know that a nightmare with a message in it has to be real," mirror said.

Amy knew that she was right. But one thing nagged at her mind.

"But what does it mean? 'You will loss the one that you thought you love too.' That doesn't sound good," Amy said.

Mirror shrugged. She only knew so much, as did Amy. She looked at the world through her eyes, but Amy didn't realize that.

Truth was, Amy was looking right at her soul. It came out in times of need and sent messages to her. But she could sense something Amy couldn't. There was something in the air. Like the air was holding its breath, waiting for something bad to happen. She was wary, but she stayed silent. She knew that that message was real.

"Just be careful. We don't want to see what this message is yet," said mirror.

Amy nodded and walked away from the mirror. She looked at her pajamas, which were soaked with sweat. She sighed and pulled them off, wincing at the smell of sweat wafting off of it. She threw them in the corner by the window, which was open, letting a slight draft in. Amy shivered slightly, feeling the cold on her body, giving her goose bumps. She crossed her arms over her bare and busty chest, along with a shiver that went down her narrow waist and stomach. Her hips and legs were perfectly sculpted due to years of chasing the Fastest Thing Alive. Amy also did know why, but she couldn't shake the feeling of eyes watching her. She shook her head and started to remove her underwear.

She didn't realize that she actually was being watched. Two different figures that did not know the other was there, were sitting in the trees by her window. One had amazing ruby eyes and the others were a chilling yellow. They were focused on Amy and never noticed that they both stalked Amy. When Amy pulled off her pants, very bright red blushes appeared on their faces. And when she pulled off her shirt, it drove them insane. The one with red eyes wanted to jump through the window and take her down to the ground. The one with yellow eyes couldn't even process a thought. They watched her put on her strapless bra and halter top. She pulled on her shorts and spun around. She giggled slightly; she always loved the way that the air caressed her fur and quills. She walked over to her bathroom, looking for something. She closed the door behind her and both of the stalkers were curious. The red one let curiosity get the better of him and he jumped from tree to tree, going around the corner to get a better look. The yellow one wasn't all that curious, so he remained where he was.

The other, though, wished he hadn't.

Amy opened the cabinet and pulled out a circular tube. He frowned, not knowing what it was. His eyes widened as she pulled off her shorts and found some strings hanging between her legs. When she pulled at them, he really freaked out. She closed her eyes and moaned as she pulled it out. It was some sort of blood covered cloth. The ruby eyes blinked, trying to figure this strange thing out. Then he remembered that after a woman goes into heat, she bleeds a little. He watched as she pulled her legs up, showing her lower regions to him. He remained in control by a hair. Amy seemed to be thinking for a second.

And there was nothing that she hated more than this time of month. She sighed and just put the tampon in, but not without a slight moan. She was still getting used to that. She pulled her underwear and shorts back up and walked back into her room. She peeked over her shoulder, still feeling the stares on her. She didn't see anything. She sighed and ran to her closet. She grabbed some major strappy sandals and pulled them on and wrapped the laces all the way up her calves. She looked at herself in the mirror again. She moved some of her quills before she walked past her bed. She stopped and slowly walked back. The red one saw this and jumped from tree to tree to get to the other side of the house. Amy took slow steps to her bed stand. She ran her hand along the top of a frame and picked it up. She smiled and picked it up. She walked to the double doors that lead to her balcony. She opened them and walked out onto the balcony. She set the frame facing the sun and ran her fingers over the top. She brought it around and kissed it. A few tears slowly drizzled from her eyes. She ran her fingers over it.

"I miss you guys so much. I wish that you were here," she said.

She ran her thumb over a male with chilling yellow eyes. He was one of the stalkers. She smiled at him.

"Oh, Silver. I miss you, even if you did try to kill Sonic. I realize that you got incorrect information, and I forgive you," she said.

Silver, in one of the trees smiled and blew a kiss to her. Nobody knew how he came back, but, if you believe enough, you can believe that he came back because he obviously loved her. She ran her hand over a red and black male's face in the picture. She smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Shadow," she said. "I don't know where you are, but where ever you are, I hope that you are happy. I knew that there was good in you, the good that I always believed that you had. I realize now that I may never truly understand you, but I know that I will always hope for you."

Shadow, the other stalker, smiled at her heartfelt speech. He just loved everything about her, from those beautiful eyes to her caring smile. There was nothing about her that couldn't brighten up your day.

She carefully set the picture down on the ledge and turned and walked back in the house. The picture was of the three of them, all holding hands. Amy's eyes were closed, but Silver and Shadow were gazing at her with loving gazes. Amy would never understand that gaze until she saw it for herself.

AN: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been on that often. Goodness, it's been sometime.

...I sound mature right now.

Eh, whatever. Anyway, this is a story for a friends birthday. Anyway, her name is shadamy-luffer on (my account: .com/. Check it out and tell me what you think of my OC's!! Note, they do look different. They were changes that I added when I drew them.). Happy birthday shadamy-luffer!! There will be more chapters to this, to there is no worries about me not finishing this.

Anyways, I will also be working on a collab with a friend on Da called Shadamy-Sonamy. We're taking turns doing chapters, so I'll most likely post all the chapters here and tell you which ones she wrote. It might take some time before I update again because my schedule is busy as hell, so sorry my friends. Anyway, as soon as I figure this schedule out, I will post again, okay??

Laters.

Keep on writing!

_~HowlingWerewolvesofMobius~_


	2. Chapter 2

Amy skipped down the steps, coming to her kitchen. She started to grab some stuff from the fridge to make breakfast. She smiled as she saw a box on the table. She walked over to it before she frowned at it. It was a midnight blue with silver ribbon on it. There was a tag on the side, so she flipped it over and opened it. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Some happy tears sprang from her eyes. Shadow and Silver noticed this, but they were looking through windows on different sides of the house. They couldn't read what it said. But Amy could, and she had mixed feelings about the gift.

It was from her dead brother.

She read the words out loud, not believing that she got this from him.

"Oh, dear Amelia! You have grown so much little rose! Wait, I shouldn't call you little. You have bloomed into a beautiful woman. Happy Birthday.

Your beloved brother,

_Hunter._"

Amy dropped card and slowly and carefully opened the box. She did not want to rip the paper; she cared too much about him to rip something that he touched. The box inside the wrapping was a midnight blue jewelry box. She covered her mouth again and let out one silent sob before she slowly opened the box. When she did open it, she gasped.

Inside, was a heart-shaped locket with the sun and moon revolving around each other. They literally were revolving around each other, even though they are just carved in the thing! She slowly opened the locket and a folded sheet of paper fell out. There was a picture of her with Hunter on the left side and on the right, was a video of her and Hunter waltzing together. She looked happy and he did too. Amy bent over and picked up the paper. She had been crying the entire time. Shadow and Silver were getting restless as she continued to cry. She stood up, but her knees were weak, so she sat down in one of the chairs. She fanned herself slightly before she opened the paper. Her eyes scanned it and she smiled and covered her mouth again and silent sobs escaped from her. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever read.

"_A_ _1000 heart is not too many for all the love that I may carry._

_ Rose, I may never see your beautiful, smiling, happy face, but know that I love you will all my heart, and that I will always miss you. Keep living for me, no matter how hard life may seem. Because life can only get better from there._

_ Goodbye,_

_ Hunter the Hedgehog."_

Amy couldn't take it. She broke down crying, both tears of joy and sorrow. Silver and Shadow both shifted, not liking the sound of her sobbing. They knew that it was joy, but there was a sad note to it. They really wanted to jump in there and comfort her, but how much would that help? "Oh, gee, Amy. We've been stalking you the past 5 weeks" was definitely a winner(not. God damned sarcasm .). Amy had finally calmed down, but was fanning her face, desperate to keep it together. She closed the locket and stroked it. She smiled with tear-filled eyes.

"Hunter, I don't know if you can hear me, but thank you so much. This means so much to me," she said.

She pulled the locket out of the case. Was it her, or was it slightly warm? She shook her head and pulled the backs around her neck. She hooked it and felt warmth fill her body. She smiled to herself and looked at a reflective vase that she had placed on her counter. It was midnight purple that faded to light purple on both ends. Amy smiled and fingered the locket, loving the natural warmth that came off of it. Amy shook her head and grabbed an apple. She ran into her garage and closed the door behind her. There was a small window, but you had to be really close to see through it.

Suddenly, the large garage door opened. There was a bright light coming from some sort of lamp in there, but Shadow and Silver couldn't tell. Then they heard a revving engine and Amy shot of the garage on a pink Yamaha motorcycle with a red helmet on her head.

The motorcycle was impressive. It had at least a 400 horsepower engine and great shock absorbers. The paint job was wicked too. It was pink with black and red rose petals on the sides. There was a signature on it too. It read, "The Rose." Amy closed the garage and revved the engine one more time before she rode off. Shadow and Silver followed in the trees.

Amy was laughing as she did a wheelie on her motorcycle. She absolutely loved the thing and there was nothing that she would trade it for. It might not keep up with the Fastest Thing Alive, but it was getting there. It just needed some upgrades, which she was getting by the end of next week. Hopefully, by then, she had him in her grasp.

The truth is that she had tried to remove him from her love life. She threw out most of the pictures, but she just couldn't do anything to the last one. She had tried to throw it out, burn it, and throw it out the window. But she couldn't do it. For some reason, it hurt her chest to do that. So, she continued to chase him and try to catch him because she was sure that she loved him.

But she did ponder, did he love her back? If she were younger, she would have said of course. Why wouldn't he? But she was older and knows that he treats most of the people that he saves the same. Would that make her so different?

She sighed and shook her head. She revved the engine again and sped to the usually chilly dog stand that Sonic was at. She slowed down when she got close and stopped by the curb near the stand. She looked over and there was the blue blur, looking the same after so many years. She got off of her motorcycle and walked over to her favorite place. It was right next to the stand and guess what? It was Club Rouge.

She looked over at Sonic and sighed. She couldn't leave him standing there, waiting for his chilly dog. She walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Sonic," she said with a smile.

He flinched and looked over his shoulder, expecting that annoying little girl to be there. But instead, he saw the beautiful woman that was annoying him now.

"H-hi Amy. W-what are you doing here?" he said, annoyed that she was even here.

She shrugged.

"Nothing much. I'm really here to see Rouge," she lied.

Sonic cursed mentally that at his luck. Amy sighed. She had to let it out.

"Sonic, I know that I have been asking this forever, but do-"

"No, Amy. I don't," he said.

"But I haven't-"

"Look!" he yelled. "I never loved you and I never will!"

Amy felt tears spring to her cheeks.

"I wasn't going to ask you that," she whispered as tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"Then what?!"

"I was wondering if you knew if Rouge was back yet…"

Sonic's eyes widened. He just yelled at her for something that she wasn't going to ask. She ran to her motorcycle and pulled on the helmet. She revved the engine and sped off, as fast as the thing could go. Both Silver and Shadow heard and saw what Sonic did. But they saved the beating for another day as they raced off after Amy.

A.N.: Hello!! I'm sorry that I haven't been on in forever. I was in Washington DC and New York for the week and I had no computer. Just to let you know, I did not die.

And geez, maybe it was longer than I thought!!

Please check out my DA account: .com/. It will have artwork that I created and other things.

Some of the picture may look different. That is because I have no control over what I draw…

Kind of sad. Well, whatever. Hope you like it!!

Enjoy. Love ya all!

_~Howling Werewolves of Mobius~_


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was speeding down the highway, much faster than she should. But that didn't matter to her. Her heart was broken. She was sure that it was shattered, that she would never love again. Tears had the front pads on her helmet wet and tears blurred her vision.

But her heart was far from shattered. It was just broken into pieces. Only a few things could fix this, but she didn't think about them. She blinked as more tears made it through her eyes. She was on the dirt road back to her house. She braked suddenly in front of her house and looked at the house. She parked the bike and took off the helmet. She placed it on the motorcycle and ran as fast as she could into the forest.

And she was getting pretty fast, because Shadow and Silver had problems keeping up. When they smelled normal blood, they picked up the pace.

Poor Amy was just taking a beating from the forest. Nothing mattered to her. Absolutely nothing. The sting of plants cutting her face did nothing. She didn't flinch when leaves smacked into her face. Her eyes were still tear filled. She leaned on a large tree and wiped the tears from her face, getting more blood on her face. She looked to the ground and took a deep breath. Shadow and Silver had finally settled close to her, tense in case she tries anything.

But Amy wasn't even close to that. In fact, right now, she seemed lost in thought. She looked up and saw white fur and red streaks. She frowned. Surely Shadow and Silver were dead… Right? Well, she shouldn't ponder that now, she thought gingerly, looking back to the ground.

"Come on Amy girl. Think. Get this out of your mind," Shadow whispered.

Amy looked back up at them. She felt more tears come to her eyes. She immediately wiped her eyes.

"Why do I do this to myself?" Amy asked herself, sinking to her knees.

"God damned love. I don't need love," she muttered to herself, looking at her ruined arms.

She started to feel light headed. Damn, she thought, touching her arms, realizing that some of the cuts were too deep to scab over until she patched up. She sighed and stood up. She sighed.

"Great, you got yourself lost Amy," she muttered.

Her eyes scanned the ground. Her eyes were not even filled. They were almost like hollow shells. She sighed.

"But it's not like anyone cares about a nobody," she said, starting to walk the wrong direction.

Silver and Shadow gripped their hands, not happy to hear her talking about herself in a bad way. She stumbled and Shadow and Silver decided to make an appearance. They landed right as she stumbling, masking their sounds. They looked at each other in confusion. not sure how the other came here. They shrugged and left that for some other time. They grabbed one of Amy's shoulders and helped her up.

Amy, of course, thinking that it was a rapist or something, pulled on her brass knuckles better and turned and socked Shadow right in the nose, knocking him back a few feet. When she was who the two were, she stopped her punch aimed at Silver's cheek.

"S-s-shadow? S-silver?" she asked, feeling the brass knuckles loosen and fall to the ground.

She looked back and forth at them before realizing that she obviously broke Shadow's nose by the way he was clutching it and trying to stop the bleeding. She winced and ran over to him.

"Oh, shit. Sorry Shadow," she said, removing his hand.

Silver walked behind her and hugged her waist. Amy blinked and looked back at him. Shadow, noticing that she looked a little heartbroken still, decided that it was best. He brought her closer and hugged her upper body, wrapping his arms around her hips.

Amy was clueless. She looked at Shadow and Silver before deciding that she might as well return the hug. She wrapped her arms around Shadow and ran her hands up his back. She was surprised when he shivered a little. He was radiating warmth, which was drawing her in. She started to feel tired.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" she asked, looking up at him.

Shadow cursed mentally at his luck. 'God damned animal instincts,' he thought to himself.

"Yes. I'm fine," he said. "But what about you?"

Amy chuckled softly.

"I don't know. This blood loss is making me dizzy."

"Will she be okay?" Silver spoke up.

"Yes. She'll be fine," Shadow said, picking her up.

Amy's mind was a little tipsy. She snuggled against him.

"Shadow… You're so warm," she almost croaked out in sleep that shrouded her like a light fog.

Shadow looked down at her. He always gave off some great warmth, but he never thought that Amy would like it _that_ much. She chuckled, snuggling more.

"Maybe I should keep you in my bed to keep me warm," she said.

Shadow got a light blush and shifted uncomfortably. Silver almost glared jealously at Shadow, but he just shifted too.

"The blood loss must be getting to her head. Let's take her back now," Shadow said.

Silver nodded and together they ran to Amy's house.

"Mmmmm… Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Yes?" he asked, keeping his eyes up to the incoming trees.

"Can you two stay in my room with me tonight?" she asked, feeling even more tired.

Shadow looked down at her for a second.

"Sure," he said.

Amy smiled before becoming unconscious.


End file.
